I Think I Love You?
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Malik was not feeling like Malik. Could he really be in love with him? Maybe? Quite possible actually. This is a tale about how Malik Ishtar came to grips with his love...and hormones. MxM with hints of BxR YxY Lemon.


This is the product of no sleep and a idea that wouldn't leave my head. I give you a bronzeshipping songfic with lemony goodness. See Ya at the bottom.

_**Disclaimer: **I own very little. Seeing as I live with my mother, I think I would notice if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! © _

_**Warnings: **Swearing, Talk of a Sexual Nature, oh and a LEMON!!!_

"_blah_" _Song lyrics._

_Blah __thoughts_

_I Think I Love You_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

"Hiya Malik," Ryou said from the doorway of his apartment, "What are you doing here?"

Ryou looked towards his best friend and saw a Malik that was not Malik. Malik's clothes were a mess. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt that was so crumpled you could the lines of the folds. His sweat pants were obviously his yami's, as they were 3 sizes to big. His sandy blonde hair was in a nest of tangles and his violet eyes had dark rings underneath them. He didn't look like the Malik we all know and love, highly groomed and clean. Even his eyeliner wasn't underneath his eyes.

"What happened?" Ryou questioned voice hardly above a whisper.

"Ummm…it's nothing." Malik answered on the verge of tears, "I just need a chat."

"Well come on in." Ryou answered his friend and opened the door wider to allow Malik admittance.

Malik stepped inside the exceedingly clean and hygienic flat. He had been in it several times before but had never felt so out of place. The white walls were gleaming, the carpets pristine, every surface polished. Ra he felt dirty. Ryou walked towards the kitchen and Malik begrudgingly followed. Ryou stepped up to the sink and leant against it as Malik took a seat on one of the polished to perfection stools.

"So what do you want to talk about." Ryou asked. He immediately regretted the question because Malik suddenly burst into tears. Ryou walked over to his sobbing friend and put a friend arm around his shaking shoulders. "Come on Malik it can't be all that bad."

Malik looked up at his friend with eyes that showed a million and one emotions. "Do you really want to know what's up with me." He crocked out.

"Yeah, you're my best friend and I want to help, please tell me." Ryou said gently squeezing the crying man's shoulders.

Malik looked up again and looked back down at his hands, "I think I love him."

Malik waited with baited breath for Ryou's reaction, but all he got was a smile. Malik stared at Ryou as though he was mental. How could he just stand there and smile, he needed help Ra damn it, and all his best friend was doing was _smiling_. Malik could just throttle him.

"Why are you smiling?" Malik asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Ryou still smiling answered his friend's inquiry, "I knew that already."

Malik was dumb-struck. Was he that obvious in his affections. Did _he _know Malik might love him. No, he couldn't. He would of milked it for ever precious second he could. "How did you know?" This time it really was a question.

"Come on, I'm your best friend. If I didn't know that would just be stupid. So you want my help I suppose." Ryou said with a very Bakura like smirk.

"I suppose." Malik answered in a weak voice, "But forgetting him won't be easy I mean we do li…"

"Forgetting him, who's talking about forgetting him. I'm talking about _getting him_." Ryou was acting like Bakura a lot today.

"What is wrong with you today?" Malik asked with a angered look on his face, "You are acting a lot like your darkness."

"Really." Ryou said while examining his fingernails, "Do you think so?"

Malik looked closer at his friend. He was taller then usual, stockier, his features were sharper and his voice kept getting deeper of it's own accord. Malik squinted up at Ryou and realised with horror that this wasn't his friend at all.

"BAKURA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RYOU!" Malik screamed jumping from the stool he was sitting on to point a shaking finger accusingly.

"Nothing he didn't want me to." Still examining his nails.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Malik was livid and now felt kind of scared too.

"Stop shouting," Bakura said making moving with his arms to further prove his point, "Ryou's sleeping."

"YOU'VE DRUGGED HIM, HAVENT YOU!!!" Malik screamed with his hands over his mouth.

"No I haven't, just stop shouting," Bakura answered keeping his voice level.

"What have you done to him." Malik asked with a little bit of his old self coming through in his voice.

"Nothing he didn't want me to." Bakura said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the sink, "Do you want my help with your da…"

"What have you done to Ryou first?" Malik said sitting down once again.

"Ra fucking damn it," He moved from his position on the sink, "Do you really want to know," Malik nodded, "I fucked his brains out last night so he is extremely tired and sore." Malik made a little 'o' with his mouth, "I told him to stay in bed while I went to school for him and did what he usually did. If I force my voice to be higher, don't wear leather, brush my hair, wear these fucking brown contacts and don't swear so fucking much people don't really notice. Well the pharaoh did but he was doing the same for his hikari."

While Malik listened to the explanation his mouth remained in the little 'o' shape. "Well that's…nice of you. Why was Yami doing it for Yugi. Didn't anyone notice the extra blonde."

"I know, tell anyone and you won't see the next sunrise." Bakura started examining his nails again like it was a fly-away comment made every day, "You should know as well as I do shadow magic is better then hair-dye and the pharaoh does a pretty good impression of his hikari, but that is beside the point. Do you want my help or not?"

"With what I said earlier," Bakura nodded, "If you think you can help."

"Ok I can my fellow Egyptian," Bakura said jumping up on the counter and crossing his legs, "Who hangs around with the cunt, me. So I can help you."

"Ok, what should I do, what did you do?" Malik asked, his old swagger coming back.

"All I did was confess my undying love for the idiot," Bakura said with a smirk, "But you won't have it that easy I'm afraid."

"What should I do then?"

"What does he like about you, or like you doing," Bakura asked.

"I don't get you." Malik questioned one eyebrow raised, "I don't do anything different then anyone else, except…"

"Go on." Bakura prompted with a smirk.

"He likes it when I…um don't tell him I said this," Bakura put his hand on his heart and a finger to his lips, "He likes it when I sing."

Bakura burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Malik stood up and glared. Bakura looked up when he sides began to hurt. "Oh come on, it is kind of funny."

"Ok, have a laugh at my expense but how is that going to help me?"

"Malik you are so idiotic," Bakura said with one of his trademark smirks, "Do you not know the amount of music there is out there. Sing your feelings to him."

Malik pondered on it, this could just work. It could really work. Plus if he didn't love him back he could just say he was singing. Malik laughed, Bakura wasn't such a bad guy. Plus a sensible suggestion came out of his mouth that didn't involve sex. Malik smiled and squealed while launching himself at the thief. Squezzing him for all his worth. Bakura froze. He didn't usually hug people, even Ryou.

"Kura," A voice from above called, "Are you here."

"Yes tenshi," Bakura replied while trying to pry Malik off him, "Is there something you want?"

"How about another round?" You could just hear the smirk in the British boy's voice.

Bakura smirked as Malik let go, "Well as you can see I have a horny light on my hands so I will be a little busy."

Malik smirked back and clapped him on the back, "Thanks _Kura._"

Malik then had to run from the house because of the pots and plates that came flying at his head.

* * *

Marik was sitting on the couch in his living room. He had woken up, had a shower, put on his clothes and now was wondering where his light was. He would call his cell but he couldn't quite get used to the damned thing that people called a telephone. He wasn't very good at anything except working the TV. His sat moodily sat flicking thorough the channels when he heard the front door open. He sat back to act like he wasn't bothered he light had come back, but when his hikari didn't enter the living area he had to make sure it was him, but who else could it be? Isis was at the museum and wouldn't be home till at least 11 as she got to absorbed in her work. Rashid was back in Egypt tending to the duties of the tomb-keepers. So the only possibility was Malik.

"Malik-pretty, it that you?" Marik roared from his place on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm in my bedroom, I'll be down soon I'm just going to have a shower." Came the reply.

Marik smiled then it turned into a smirk as his mental eye showed him images. Malik in the shower, butt-naked, with water running down his back, over the swelling of his arse, down his slender yet muscular legs to disappear on the heel of his foot. His hands working the shower gel in to a lather all over his chest, gasping slightly as his fingertips touched a nub. Marik closed his eyes only to snap them back open. Thinking about Malik only lead one thing, and he couldn't be asked to get rid of it himself. Again. He laid his head back on the sofa and thought about when he was actually going to tell his little light. He didn't know if it was love, having know previous expertise, being, technically, only 7. _'Maybe I should ask Bakura he would know, what with him loving his light.' _Then he pondered on it some more, maybe all yamis love their hikaris. Well if that was the case then he did love him. He was getting himself confused and getting himself confused made him want to kill something, which wasn't a good thing seeing as Malik was the only living thing in the house. Marik opened his eyes when he realised someone was standing in front of him and his erection hadn't gone away yet, luckily you can't really see these kind of things in leather.

"Finished Malik-pretty?" Marik asked when Malik sat next to him.

"Yeah," Malik answered while he smoothed out his red vest top, "Can I ask you a question Marik?"

"You already have, but you can ask me another Shiny." Marik had a smirk, almost smile, on his face.

Malik smiled back at his darkness as he got up and went to the CD player. _'Sing my feelings, okay I can do this. I can do this.' _Malik thought while searching for the right CD. He found the desired object and smiled. _'Now or never.'_

Marik sat in the centre of the couch while Malik found his CD, bend over his pert bottom in the air. You can see Marik's problem wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Malik inserted it in to the player and turned to face Marik as the song started. Malik closed his eyes as he sang the first line, "_Do you think you love me?_"

Marik eyes shot open. Did he not close the mind-link, right? "_Do you think you love me?_" Malik sang again. Marik sat forward giving nothing away, his eyes returning to normal size. "_Do you think you love me?_" Marik watched Malik singing, what was he getting at. Was he asking him because the honest answer was, yes he did think he loved him, he just wasn't sure.

Malik stepped forward so the coffee table was between him and his darkness and sang the next line, "_I think I love you._"

Marik shot up from his relaxed position on the couch, he stood up on the opposite side of the coffee table. _'Malik thinks he loves me too, lets see where this going. Plus I do love hearing him sing.' _

Malik looked at his darkness to see him smirking at him. He didn't know if it was a good or bad sign but he was quite enjoying this so he continued.

"_I'm sleeping, and right in a middle of a good dream, then all at once I wake up, for something that keeps knocking at my brain._" Malik walked around the table so he was right in front of his smirking yami.He placed his hands flat against his darkness's chest singing the next bit right while looking directly in his eyes, "_Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head, and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread ... "I think I love you!_" Malik dragged his hands down Marik's chest at the last line lifted his hands off just as he got to the hem of the other pants.

Marik was holding in his hormones. One part of him just wanted to bang Malik in to his double-bed upstairs but another part of him wanted to see where this was going, but if Malik kept up with these little movements he wouldn't get to the chorus.

Malik backed away from his yami, swaying his hips to the beat as he sung the next verse. "_This morning, I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with, and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself, and never talk about it, and did not go and shout it, when you walked into the room ..."I think I love you!_"

Marik was extremely excited now. If the song meant anything Malik had loved him for a while, that meant he wouldn't have to get rid of this problem himself. Lucky him.

Malik continued looking his yami in the eyes as he stepped forward and pushed him backwards making him fall on the couch behind him. Malik straddled his darkness thighs, not quite touching him, but not too far away, "_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for_" He connected his groin with his yamis, over and over again, keeping in time with the beat while singing the rest of the chorus. "_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say, I've never felt this way._"

Marik's hard-on was defiantly not going away now, but he knew it was going to get some attention. He placed his hands on his hikari hips, bringing them down harder then Malik was originally. He singing went slightly off key but it didn't matter because Marik was beginning to have fun. Now he could have some fun and hear his hikari sing. Not bad.

Malik continued singing while riding his darkness, "_Believe me, you really don't have to worry, I only want to make you happy, and if you say, hey, go away, I will._" His stopping his thrusting to undo the buttons on Marik's shirt. "_But I think better still, I'd better stay around and love you, do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face, do you think you love me?_" He ridded himself of his top before beginning his thrusting again, "_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for._" Malik gasped as his koi began leaving small love-bites on his neck, as his hands explored his back, "_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say, I've never felt this way._" He couldn't sing anymore as his he grabbed Marik's face and brought it towards his own, "Do you think you love me?" He asked he lips just brushing Marik's as he asked his question.

Marik looked at his hikari, hands strategically placed on his hikari's buttocks he answered, "I think I love you." He leaned the extra two centimetres and placed his lips on his hikari's.

The kiss was slow and sweet as Malik pushed his yami's shirt of his shoulders and threw it to the floor. The kiss became more heated as Malik hands started to explore the body he had longed to touch for so long. Marik pushed his tongue in to hikari's mouth and started exploring just to have Malik suck on it. Marik tried to bite back the moan that was coming but it didn't quite work. He lifted his hikari up a few inches just to bring him back down directly on top of his rock hard member. Malik broke the kiss and let out a half growl half scream. Marik liked that sound and wondered how else he could get his light to makes such interesting sounds. He started on his hikari's neck again giving it brutal treatment as his hands went down his pants. Malik screamed as Marik's hand enclosed around his member, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this but he was enjoying it to the highest degree. Marik really was liking the sounds Malik was making they sound feral, inhuman, like his shiny has lost all self-control and he liked it. He continued his mistreatment of Malik's neck while one hand was inside his trousers the other was undoing them. He had succeeded in his task and was shocked to find his koi wasn't wearing any underwear. His pumping got faster and harder on his hikari's length. Malik actually did turn feral, throwing his head back and screaming as his nails scraped down his yami's chest. Marik smirk was huge and his hand did not slow down. Malik pulled Marik's head forward and bestowed him in a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue down his darkness's throat and pulling his hair. Marik moaned at the mistreatment his lover was giving him and his hand moved faster. Malik was falling, his was going to cum but didn't want to.

"Stop." Malik said around his panting.

"Why Shiny?" Marik questioned stilling his hand but not moving it.

"I don't want to cum now. I want to cum while you're fucking me."

"Oh you will," He started giving a hard tug on his hikari, revealing in the scream it created, "but I want to hear you scream now."

Malik threw his head back and actually did scream as he climax hit him, hard. Marik drew his hikari's head forward to shove his tongue down his throat as he was still dazed from his climax. When Malik joined him in his battle he released him and looked deep in to his eyes. He was still horny but he wanted to make sure his hikari was up for it. He could wait, not for long, but he could wait. He would just ask him to suck him off or something to get rid of his erection.

"Smiles," Marik said but before he could get the rest of his question out he hikari got of his legs to kneel on the floor. He lent forward and his tongue came out to lap up the mess that was on Marik's chest.

Marik moaned at the sight, his hikari lapping up his own seed in slow steady licks was highly arousing. He tangled his hands in the boys hair and watched as he started sucking and biting his chest as his hands undid his trousers. His erection sprang free and Marik hissed as the cold hit it. Malik smirked as his mouth descended on the length. Marik's hands tangled further in the hair as his head lent back on the sofa, panting. Malik smirked around the length as he gave a suck. Marik's eyes shot open and he pulled Malik's mouth off his length.

"What." Malik asked annoyed.

"I don't want to cum in you're mouth, I want cum in you."

"You didn't let me choose earlier, how comes you get to choose."

"Because I'm seme." He gave Malik a chaste kiss on the lips as he went to get up, "Now wait here my little uke."

"Fuck that," Malik said as he pushed him back down, "Fuck the lube, just fuck me."

Marik stared at his light with wide eyes. Was he serious? He was. Marik stood up bringing Malik with him just to lay him down on the sofa with himself on top. He placed his lips on his hikari's to give him a deepest, most passionate kiss yet. Malik moaned and wrapped his arms around his koi's neck. Marik encouraged Malik to bring a leg up over his shoulder so he would have easier access. He positioned himself at his light entranced and slowly pushed in. Malik moaned in to the kiss. He was finally getting what he had wanted for so long. It was better then every single wet dream he had ever had, but it hurt, a lot. Marik could feel Malik tensing and continued the kiss till he was seated at the hilt. He looked at Malik and saw, to his regret, that he had tears in his eyes but he was giving a little moan with every exhale. He liked the pain.

"You dirty little uke," Marik said with a smirk, "You like the pain, don't you?"

When Malik didn't answer he pulled out till only the tip was still inside and thrust back in the with as much speed and power he could. Malik top half lifted off the sofa, he eyes shot open and his throat gave off a scream of…

"OH RA!!!" Malik screamed again as Marik did it again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marik said thrusting in again.

Marik knew he should probably take it slower, being as it was their first time with each other, but he just couldn't. Not once he had started out like this. Malik was giving of a little scream with ever thrush. He was meeting his darkness halfway at every thrust. He could still feel the pain and it only heightened his pleasure. Marik was close to nirvana, he could feel it creeping up on him.

"Touch yourself." Marik demanded to Malik as he continued his erratic thrushes.

Malik complied immediately, his hand wrapping around his own member, coping the jerky movements of his yami. Marik couldn't believe it, his hikari was touching himself and he could watch. He nearly went over the edge right then and there, but he needed to wait. Malik's could barely breath as his second climax came, harder and faster then the first, splashing against his and his yami's chest. Once Marik saw that he exploded, shuddering with a final thrust.

They were both panting as Marik looked at Malik, keeping himself up on shaking arms. Marik smiled at Malik and sighed as his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his light. Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I think I love you Marik." Malik said stroking his yami's back.

"I think I love you too Malik."

* * *

Marik walked in to domino high the next day. He was dressed in the blue slacks and jacket that made up the domino high school uniform. He had forced his hair to lay flat and was wearing eyeliner. He was glaring at nothing in particular and went to his hikari's first class. He slumped in the sit and realised that two people had come up to him. He looked up to see Bakura and Yami staring down at him. He glared and they glared back before slumping in a sit either side of him.

"All this," Marik said looked at his fellow yamis, "For sex."

"Get used to it my friend," Bakura said placing his hand on his shoulder, "Get used to it."

_Owari

* * *

_

Well that's it. The idea came from the song _I think I love you by Kaci. _I have never thought about doing a bronzeshipping fic so I decided this could be it. I got the idea of Marik calling Malik all sorts of names from a fic someone. If I knew who it was I would tell you. Great story. If you are reading this I am very sorry for using the idea without asking but I couldn't remember who it was. Anyway I next chapter of Vengeance and HSNE should be up very soon. Xxx don't forget to review.


End file.
